


Tea with the Devil

by xantissa



Series: Weapon of Choice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the time skip after chapter 22 of Weapon of Choice: Book I and before chapter 23 in Book II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with the Devil

Sarah could feel that something was wrong long before she actually met him. There was a sense of power, a terrifying sensation of death following her for hours. She cut the classes early, leaving the University grounds, unwilling to confront whoever, whatever, it was in a place so full of innocent people.

 

She didn’t have a car so she hurried to the nearest bus station. The unnatural, suffocating sense of power that made her flee was so immense, she couldn’t actually tell if she was getting closer or further away from it.

 

All, however, became a moot point when she saw him.

 

Among of the early evening crowd, he stood out like a white crow.

 

A male, young, caught in that odd place between a teenager and a man, his body way too developed to be called a boy yet something in his smooth face whispered to her that he was still a boy. Seventeen, maybe eighteen at most, with definite Asian inheritance; he was very eye catching. Handsome, well built, dressed in obviously expensive black slacks and a charcoal polo shirt that gave a vague impression of being a uniform of one of those fancy private schools, he carried himself with a manner more suitable to a man four times his age. He was still, sitting calmly at a street cafe, a cup of coffee in front of him. That stillness was what caught her attention. Not a muscle moved, not a hair of his longish black mane stirred in the faint breeze. No one bumped into his chair; no one even looked in his direction, the tables nearest to him empty of customers. It seemed as though even ordinary people sensed something not quite right with him.

 

She reached out to him with her senses.

 

He was human. Simple human with no powers of his own, his life force equal to anybody around him. It made no sense that he scared the beejeezus out of her. She made to touch his life force, to catch that energy into her own power... and recoiled as something else, something endless and old and powerful, slapped her away like an errant puppy.

 

_::donttouchfilthyhuman::oursnotyours::killdestroynottouch::_

 

Suddenly cold, feeling tremors shaking her hands and her power curling tightly inside her as if hiding, Sarah swallowed and made her way slowly towards the table.

 

The boy was human, but he was guarded by something that definitely wasn’t. If it wasn’t such a ridiculous notion she would have thought it was... no, couldn’t be. That only happened in books.

 

Now, however, that she looked at him with her senses, Sarah could see the things that were hidden from her before. There were tiny tendrils of shadows curling around the boy, slithering all over his body, over his legs, arms, chest, neck even his face. It made her sick to watch the oddly possessive way the... things... slithered over him, pulsing with darkness that didn’t seem afraid of the light at all.

 

The closer she came, the clearer the sight became and the more details she could make out. Not only the way his clothes seemed to shift a tiny bit as if the shadows were solid, a real touch, but also the vague sound, a constant whisper, a tremble in her ears, a litany of croons.

 

_::ourchildloverbrothermotherfather::belovedoursnotyours::_

 

She briefly wondered how it must feel to live with something so cold and powerful being so damn possessive of you, how lonely, how scary it must be.

 

The boy looked up, straight at her. His eyes were black, his Asian ancestry once more taking the front seat even though his build and skin color were more resembling a typical Caucasian, if a pale one. Logically, Sarah knew why black eyes were so disturbing for most people. Unconsciously, people tended to read expressions of other people and note how their pupils were behaving. Were they contracting to points or blowing wide? With truly black eyes, that was impossible to tell. She knew it, but it still made her hesitate. There was simply something so not right with the young man, something so damn powerful, unearthly, it made her stomach cramp and skin crawl with cold sweat.

 

“Ms. Andrews?” The man called out, his voice smooth but a bit high, not completely broken yet. “Please sit down.” He gestured at the chair opposite him.

 

It may have sounded like a request, but with the kind of power at his disposal, it was anything but.

 

Swallowing her apprehension, she approached the final few feet and sat down, surprised when another man, this one older, in his early thirties and giving off an impression of being a bodyguard, appeared beside her and pulled the chair out for her.

 

It took her a moment to realize just what he was. He looked healthy, with a lithe figure characteristic to long distance athletes and good quality clothes, it didn’t really occur to her what he was until his fingers brushed her arm as she sat down.

 

He wasn’t alive.

 

Not a zombie or a revenant, that was mostly an animated corpse with something completely else possessing. He wasn’t alive in the way humans were. He died, she could feel it clearly now that she was looking for it, what’s more, he died a long time ago, at least ten to fifteen years ago. His body, however, looked and behaved as if he was alive. She concentrated on the energy keeping him alive and realized that, instead of being contracted into a tight sphere that surrounded every living thing, his life energy had tendrils, funnels almost, connecting him to the boy in front of her.

 

He was once human and then died. After that, he was obviously brought back to life by the boy in front of her. The boy brought back not only the body but the soul and mind intact as well; he was also the very source of the man’s life.

 

It was something out of movies and books, a true, working necromancy.

 

She closed her eyes, realizing the true extent of her situation. The Nostrado family, the necromancers and their leader, a single person that was said to be beloved by Death itself.

 

“I’m sorry,” the boy said unexpectedly after watching her flinch from his bodyguard. “My name is Aya Nostrado.”

 

She swallowed, her dry throat clicking. It was going to be bad, she knew it. The fine edge of panic she seemed to be walking was also something new for her. She lived more than one lifetime, it seemed odd that he was the first one to scare her shitless like this.

 

The boy was really pretty, the kind of handsome that made both men and women take a second and third look. Tall, well built, obviously in shape with calm, still eyes that looked in something like pity at her.

 

The quiet clink of a cup of fragrant tea being set on the table in front of her jerked her out of her thoughts.

 

The bodyguard, the undead, nodded at the beverage.

 

“Sweet tea should help combat the panic and shock you seem to be experiencing. It’s a normal reaction to being in close proximity to a Nostrado heir. You seem to be controlling it very well, probably your own power buffering the natural reaction.” With that said, he bowed at her carefully, all perfect manners and lowered eyes making her think about old style butlers, and left.

 

“Reaction to what?” She managed, her voice almost steady.

 

They boy still looked at her with those unbearably still eyes.

 

“Death.”

 

Refusing to show weakness, Sarah reached for the tea and sipped it slowly. Death she knew, understood how it worked better than anyone. She saw more of it than anyone, felt it down to her very bones, very soul. Death didn’t scare her.

 

This boy did.

 

Sarah forced herself to calm down and think, remember what she knew about the only High Family that never lost blood purity, the only one that was still as strong now as it was at the beginning of time.

 

She didn’t know much. A lot of rumors, she didn’t know if they were real or not. Everything she knew was what she told Sam when she saw him last. Nostrado kept away from the other families, away from the politics of supernatural and humans. They were only interested in money, mainly banking and real estate from what she remembered. There wasn’t a single, confirmed, account of anyone meeting the head of that family in decades. Now here she was, sitting with the very man across from her. She had a nasty suspicion that if she hadn’t met the Winchesters, she wouldn’t be in this situation.

 

“What do you want from me?” She asked finally, the similarity of their powers not lost on her even if right now she felt more like a leaking tap in comparison to his raging, endless ocean of something so alien it made her very teeth ache.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again and perversely it made her only more afraid. “The child you are carrying. I have been contracted to kill it.” There was pity in his eyes, sorrow in his voice, but she could tell he would not hesitate.

 

Sarah clenched her fingers tightly on the cup she was still holding. Just because she hadn’t yet made the decision of keeping the child, didn’t mean she would let anybody hurt it.

 

She pulled her power up, coiling it tightly, preparing to fight.

 

“What makes you thing I will allow it?”

 

The boy just looked at her and the pity in his eyes made her sick.

 

“It’s done already.”

 

Sarah felt her heart stutter and then fought to calm down. No. Impossible. She didn’t feel a thing! She focused on her own body, cataloging the energy levels and then saw what he meant. That tiny light of a new life was fading already, slowly merging with her body’s signature as what was merely a bunch of cells was being absorbed into her body.

 

The child was dead.

 

“How...” She stuttered.

 

“I only needed to see you. I can see the threads of life just like you. By meeting you I didn’t have to harm more than I needed to.”

 

She was silent, rage and something else she could not call now, locking her throat tight.

 

“I will…” She started but he abruptly cut her off.

 

“No you won’t. There’s nothing you could possibly do to me and if your try, you will die. You have to understand that I am protected. For this power to lash out I don’t even have to be aware of the threat. It’s conscious, endless and independent. I did everything that was in my power to make sure you stayed alive and unharmed. Your body is as it was before. You can have other children. If you come after me, you will just throw your life away.”

 

Sarah tried to compose herself, tried not to do something stupid.

 

“Why? What did I do to you?”

 

The boy put some money on the table, obviously preparing to leave.

 

“Nothing. The child you were carrying was a threat to the person that contracted me. You were never part of the deal.”

 

She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

 

“Who?”

 

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

 

Sarah clenched her fists tightly.

 

“What could...” Her voice wavered and she had to swallow a couple times. “What could anybody offer you to do something you obviously didn’t want to do?” Because now that she was looking for it Sarah saw his reluctance, realized why he was apologizing. He did everything he could to make it as surgical as possible. After all, he could have simply kill her from a distance and be done with it. Instead he risked her wrath, risked a veritable battle just to make sure the baby was the only thing he killed.

 

Whoever sent him had to know a lot about her, had to have quite a grip on the extent of her abilities. He was the perfect match, the one unavoidable power. She could no more fight him as she could turn back the time.

 

“You and I,” he said getting up finally, “we are both monsters like no other. Unlike others, we can kill thousands even millions with just a thought. We don’t need others to tell us just how unnatural that is, we know it ourselves. So there’s really just one thing that could possibly make me do something like this.”

 

Sarah stared at the plastic table top for a long time after he left.

 

 

*          *          *

 

Aya Nostrado got into the back seat of the car his assistant drove them here in and stared through the darkened window at the mass of people moving along the sidewalk. It was a very pretty day, he thought. Sunny and warm, with a light breeze. The sky was blue and clear, no clouds in sight. It was almost picture perfect.

 

But he felt cold, always, always cold.

 

He wondered if it was visible somehow, what he did. Was there a mark on him that would show he crossed the last line he tried to protect for so long?

 

Today was the first time he killed in anything other than self defense. The first time he killed in hopes of gaining something.

 

Alan, his assistant, bodyguard, all purpose servant, got into the driver seat and started the car, smoothly pulling into the traffic.

 

“Was it worth it?” Alan asked. He was the only person Aya knew that dared to speak up to him. Maybe it was because he knew him so long or maybe he no longer had anything to loose?

 

“You have family, right Alan?” Aya asked quietly. “ A mother, a father, grandparents, siblings?”

 

The driver nodded.

 

“My mother died not fifteen minutes after conception, her body was kept on life support for nine months. My father died at the day of my birth. Every living thing, be it human, animal or even supernatural, won’t willingly come within fifty meters of me without falling into mindless panic. I have never been loved. I have never loved. The first time I had sex, the girl had to be drugged out of her mind so that she would pass out from me touching her. I have never been hurt or afraid. I have never been happy. The Sorcerer offered me a chance at finding somebody, the single person who could see me as a human being. That is more than my father or his father ever had. So yes, Alan, I think it was worth it.”

 

Aya closed his eyes. Right now he would give anything for a little human contact with somebody other than the people he brought back to life. Alan was the only person that touched him since he was four years old but he didn’t count. After all, the first time Aya saw Alan, the man broke into the mansion he was staying at to kill him, to kill the monster everybody knew the Nostrado hier was. He managed to get to Aya, intent on the suicide mission. He didn’t know, however, that as a head of Nostrado family, he could not die, not until another heir was born, however long it would take.

 

That woman, Sarah Andrews, wasn’t half as cursed as she thought she was.

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: it was originally supposed to go into the story “Weapon of Coice” itself, but after a while I decided that it would divert too much attention from Sam and Dean, but it did deserve to be written so here it is. I finally have an image of the next few chapters of Weapon of Choice in my mind, just not enough time and will to write it fast.


End file.
